A Father's Intuition and a Daughter's Love
by ActionLover203
Summary: Bunny has always loved his daughter, Kara. But when a new evil threatens to tear them apart, The Guardians and Pitch Black has to step in to prevent this from happening. But Jack might be falling for this strange girl, which puts him in more pain than he could have imagined. Find out what about Kara's past can tear this family love apart
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **This is my third attempt on a fanfiction, so it might not be as good as the next one you read.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Unexpected Father**

"Kara? Kara, I'm not playin' this anymore!" An Australian accent echoed through the underground oasis deep under the Australian Outback. The angry shout was responded with a giggle and what sounded like the fluttering of big wings.

A growl escaped the lips of a Pooka; greyish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright emerald-green eyes. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carried boomerangs and leather wrappings on his feet. His expression read that he was done with playing the game. He sighed, but ran on all fours, whipping his head around in search for this girl named Kara. He spotted something black hanging from a lotus blossom tree; he stopped instantly, smirked and sneaked closer to the tree. As he neared; he heard giggling escaping from a little girl's lips. He responded by letting out a small chuckle of his own. Something black with big green eyes, lunged out the tree, screaming a war cry. It crashed into him, making the scrambling duo tumble into a colourful river. The Pooka gasped for air as he climbed back to shore, covered in colourful dye. Soon after, a little girl jumped out laughing at the multi-coloured Pooka.

"Multi-coloured suits you, Dad!" The girl named Kara squealed with laughter. The Pooka, who was known as 'Dad', chuckled as well. He looked up at his daughter, who was, also covered in rainbow-coloured liquid,

"Look who's talkin'" The Pooka laughed as he pointed at his daughter's small coloured features

The girl looked down at herself, laughing at what she saw, "A small price to pay to make Dad laugh" she stated in the same Australian accent her father spoke in. Her father frowned playfully at her,

"And what's that supposed ta mean?"

"You're always workin' on ya eggs… I wanted you ta have fun…" the girl smiled innocently

Her father chuckled and gave her a hug, "You know what daddy is right, Kara?"

He felt her head nod against his chest, "I can't take a break, or 'ave fun… I 'ave to bring Easter to all the—"

"Children of the world, yeah I know… but, you don't 'ave all day to do everythin'…" Kara interrupted, her voice broken, at the verge of breaking down. The Pooka felt his heart shatter into pieces upon hearing her broken voice. He rubbed his paw along her back, trying to comfort the small girl.

"I know…" the Pooka pulled the girl back and looked into her eyes, "Tell ya what, how 'bout you help me make the eggs?"

Kara's face lit up, her smile spreading from ear to ear. She nodded furiously as her father let her go,

"Now, I think you should take a bath, ankle-biter" The Pooka smiled.

"Okay!" Kara yelled as she ran towards a tunnel. Her father responded with a shake of his head and a small chuckle.

The Pooka heard something that made his ears twitch in suspicion. He turned and saw a part human, part hummingbird hybrid. She had fair skin and pink eyes, with exotic eyelashes rounding out at the end. Instead of hair, she had feathers that made a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also had long, drapery feathers that started at her waist line and ended at her knees. Her smile was bright, showing her enthusiastic personality perfectly. The Pooka shrieked in fright, falling back into the colourful river. The fairy gasped upon seeing this, but giggled slightly as the Pooka jumped out the river once again.

"I didn't hear ya come in, Tooth" The Pooka panted, holding his chest tight, in fears that his heart would jump out of place and leap into the arms of the fairy

"Sorry Bunny. I didn't mean to scare you. I was told there was a baby tooth to collect" The fairy named Tooth responded with a nervous smile.

"A… baby too— Oh!" Bunny exclaimed, pulling out a fang out his boomerang holster. He gave it to Tooth, frowning upon the idea of how she found out.

"I like the new look" Tooth giggled as she examined the fang, only now noticing that Bunny was covered in coloured dye.

The Pooka's cheeks were dusted with a faint red as he tried explaining, "Kara was playin' hide and seek again"

"Speaking of mischievous little girls, where is Kara?" Tooth smiled as she looked up at Bunny

"Takin' a bath. She's also covered in this stuff" Bunny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He was often flustered around the fairy, which made him worry about himself sometimes.

"Auntie Tooth!" a little voice yelled in excitement.

"Kara! There you are, sweetheart!" Tooth exclaimed, holding her arms out for a hug. As she received it, the fairy laughed, "I see you coloured your dad"

"Uh-huh! He wasn't havin' fun… so I gave it ta him!" Kara giggled; she wasn't covered in the same dye though.

Tooth joined in with the laughter, holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles, "Well… it is an improvement…"

"Well aren't ya comedians, if y'all excuse me… _I_ have ta take a bath." Bunny frowned playfully at the two giggling females.

"Daddy? Can I go with Auntie Tooth ta see what she does to the tooth? Please?" Kara pleaded with her eyes wide in a convincing manner.

Bunny smiled, "Alright, but promise me, ya won't give her grey feathers"

"I promise!" Kara smiled, as she looked up at the floating Tooth

Tooth smiled kindly down at the small girl had big black wings and what seemed like cat ears. "She never gives Auntie Tooth grey feathers!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey peeps! Yes you probably are wondering, _WHY DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER FUDGING FANFICTION?!_ I had this idea in my head for a while now and I had to write it out so... yeah. I might not have explained Kara's appearance clearly as I wanted to, but here's something you can base it off, she looks like a Nightfury but human (Google it if you don't know what the heck that looks like, and trust me Google will have it or look on Pinterest). And yes it is a short chapter, but i couldn't figure out what else to put in. **

**I was gonna make like a crossover for HTTYD but I realized none of the characters are gonna be featured in it. The only character reference I'll be using is Toothless so, yeah. X) Leave reviews to tell me what you think (your reviews are read don't worry)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is my third attempt on a fanfiction, so it might not be as good as the next one you read.**

* * *

 **One: Starting the Meeting**

Snoring echoed through the tunnels of the Warren, which alerted a young woman to investigate. Her big black wings trailing after her, black scales surrounding big green cat-like eyes and a black tail lagging behind her. She vanished inside tunnels, swerving and twirling until she found the snoring Pooka. Her father fell asleep yet again while working, she chuckled softly and crouched by her father's side. She took the egg he was painting, put it into a basket and went to get a blanket. She came back and gathered it over the sleeping figure. As she did so, the Pooka mumbled something softly, but alas it was too soft to make it out. She scratched her father's cheek and giggled as his feet twitched in pleasure and a smile growing on his face. She stopped and kissed his forehead, smiling down at her father. Her smile faltered as she remembered how he was never having fun. But she did know one thing; there was a new Guardian her father didn't like, a certain winter spirit named Jack Frost.

He told her about the Blizzard of '68, and how it happened 'accidentally'. The spirit 'meant' to cause a small layer of snow, to make the eggs harder to find.

'But something went wrong', the girl thought. She shook her head, dismissing the incident. She had a feeling her father did something irrational, as he was known to do. A nagging feeling crept at the back of her mind, telling her that her father may have snapped the Shepherd's hook the boy carries around. The girl frowned at the idea.

Why he would do that though would be… strange, the girl thought. She heard fluttering of wings and a voice calling, "Bunny? Bunny, you're late for the Guardian meeting!"

The girl turned and headed for the voice, taking to the skies. She landed in front of a part human part hummingbird. The girl recognized this creature immediately, the Tooth Fairy as she was known by children. But the girl knew her as Toothiana or Tooth.

"Dad's late again?" the girl asked, frowning at the idea of her father being late again.

"Hey Kara. Yes he is. It's the third time" Tooth nodded, sighing

"He's asleep; I can take you to him if you want" the girl pointed towards the tunnel a few snores erupted from.

Tooth nodded, narrowing her pink eyes. The girl started walking, but was interrupted when Tooth exclaimed, "Jack! Come on"

Kara's eyes widened, afraid that the spirit would see her. She morphed into a smaller statured form. She was almost the same height as the fairy, but a few inches taller, her shoulders were smaller, but her hips were wider. Her hair a dark brown reaching down to her upper back. She heard a breeze and a few footsteps behind her. Kara took a deep breath and relaxed,

'Relax, he won't know', she thought. She dismissed the spirit whispering to Tooth, "Who's she?"

Tooth elbowed him in the shoulder, and held a finger over her mouth; telling him silently to not ask. The spirit rubbed his shoulder, still frowning at Kara. She led them to the sleeping Pooka, who was still snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Jack chuckled softly,

"How I wish I had a camera right now" He smiled as he balanced on his staff.

"You haven't seen him when he fell into the river yet" Kara giggled

The spirit looked surprised, but chuckled nonetheless. It was as if he thought he was invisible to Kara, a frown deepened on her small human features.

'Why would he think that?' she thought. She shook her head, but gasped as Tooth was prepared to tickle the Pooka. Kara rushed and shook her head furiously at the idea of tickling the Pooka.

"He kicks, an' you don't want a scar" Kara whispered as she showed her arm that had three equidistant scratches. Tooth's eyes widened as she saw the scars and glared back at the Pooka. Kara shook her head again, this time with a nervous smile, "I was tryin' my luck"

The winter spirit stepped into view and crouched by the Pooka's side. Kara took the time to take in his appearance; he had white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and wore brown trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to a rather tattered and frayed bottom, and he was barefoot. An idea struck her head, she gasped and smiled at the spirit named Jack.

"This might offend you" Kara smiled at jack, confusion riddled his face as she took a deep breath and exclaimed:

"Dad! Jack Frost is causing a blizzard! Worse than the '68!"

The Pooka jumped up screaming and aiming his boomerangs at Jack, but lowered them as Kara stood protectively. "Sorry, but I had ta wake ya up Dad"

The Pooka's eyes darkened in anger, "Didn't mean ya had ta use Jack as an excuse"

Kara crossed her arms, frowning menacingly at her father, "Maybe if ya haven't worked that much, you wouldn't be late for your Guardian Meeting!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air. She gave a growl that sounded like a dragon's snarl, and stomped off, leaving a guilty Pooka and two confused souls.

"Let's go" The Pooka said finally.

"Bunny—" Tooth tried

"Let's… just go" The Pooka named Bunny sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey peoples! I finally have the first chapter up, and I'm working on other Fanfictions, so this might/might not be slow. The Bunnymund Fangirls are probably going, _Ah! Why the heck would you kick your 'daughter'?_ Technically speaking, Kara tickled him, he had a different reaction than she expected, so technically: she tried her luck. Anyway, this is a short chapter, but explains some of the problems any father and daughter has in their relationship.**

 **So the next chapter will probably be a filler or just a normal chapter building up the plot. Sorry for the shortness and tardiness, leave a review if you think this needs something.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


End file.
